Guild:LGTerminus (Pago NA)
"The top 1% of the 1%" We are Legend Gaming! As a multi-gaming community, Legend Gaming has recently completed Five Years of MMO excellence. Since we were founded our chapters have always succeeded in multiple games, promoting a spirit of friendship, unity, organization and quality. As part of Legend Gaming, Terminus seeks to bring that same quality standards to Wildstar. We will focus in all aspects of the game, pushing for PvP domination and PvE competitive progression. Upon joining Terminus, you are not simply joining a guild, you are joining a family. We are an organization that is proud of it's achievements and thankful to the loyalty of our members. We are looking for like minded players who value organization, loyalty, maturity and strong leadership. We will need your skill and dedication in our continued journey to the top! Joining Joining Terminus is quite simple. Visit our website's join us page. Follow the directions at the bottom. We use a forum based application system. We elected to use this system because we believe an applicant whom puts time and effort into the application process is someone whom will put time and effort into the community. Web based applications are too easily accessed and too easily completed. This application process cuts out a lot of the "drive by" joiners. * Your main character must align into the guild's faction, Dominion. * You must be prepared to use Teamspeak 3 and be logged into the Legend Gaming TS server whenever you are logged into the game. * You must be 17 years of age or older. This is due to the maturity of the community and the maturity rating of the game. * Understand you are joining a community, not a guild. Upon joining Terminus, you are joining Legend Gaming. So if you're not looking for a tight knit community concept, we're not the right fit for you. * Be an active member of the guild and contribute to guild events, raids, and so forth both pre-release and post-release. PvE Like other Legend Gaming chapters, Terminus aims to be among the top guilds in the US and in the world when it comes to raiding progression. The leadership will organize and provide events for both hardcore and casual raiders. Normally, we feature multiple tiers of raiding to accommodate the necessity of our varied player base, creating a range of experiences where pretty much everyone in our roster will be able to take part, if they wish. We always organize our crafters so players dedicated to that game aspect are rewarded with titles and positions within the community, helping the guild move forward by providing vital items or consumables. Be it to participate in progression raids or just to explore all contents of the game more casually, Terminus is a good place to be. PvP In all of our chapters, we have inspired respect in our allies and fear in our enemies in PvP. The leadership in Terminus have no plans of breaking that tradition. Through organization and dedication, our leadership and membership will hit the ground running when it comes to PvP in general. With experience from DAoC, we aim for the conquering warplots in Nexus. Terminus's leadership is composed of leaders with over fifteen years of PvP experience. Our leadership and much of our gaming community's membership have experienced some of the harshest PvP environments in gaming. These games include: Shadowbane, Ultima Online, Lineage 1 and 2, Eve Online, and Dark Age of Camelot. Terminus is very excited about Wildstar as it gives us an opportunity to focus on what we love most; Guild vs Guild. We greatly enjoy a Frontier PvP system (Warplots). We will be pushing the envelope in the PvP realm and will be guiding our experienced membership towards one goal; PvP domination. Lore Terminus, a guild dedicated to the domination of Nexus, is a Dominion allied guild composed of Mechari, Cassian, Draken and Chua. The story of how Terminus came to be is a bit clouded but from what we can gather the guild was formed around 1400. It is now the year 1600, and Terminus is headed by Servius 'Dascuba' Augur. Nexus has changed due to the exploration and inhabitation of both The Exiles and Dominion forces with Terminus leading the charge. Legend-Gaming has always prided itself on organization and lore driven gaming. We feel it elevates the player’s gaming experience if he/she is in an environment where they can completely engross themselves into the game and all it has to offer. What makes us unique is our equal focus on Lore, PvP, and PvE. Though we consider ourselves a guild of hardcore gamers, we still embrace the immersion which can come from being in a MMORPG world. We are very excited about Wildstar. It presents an opportunity to start fresh on a plant that has just been explored and prime for domination. The lore of Wildstar is still a bit scarce but that just means it leaves it open for our own interpretation. The story and the world are amazing and very immersive. We feel this world will give our role-players and our lore an amazing experience. External links : Twitter: https://twitter.com/lg_terminus : Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzgreD5rOr_KJFyfIa0lU5w : Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/terminus_tv : Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/LegendGaming